Terracotta
by munching muffins
Summary: Zi Tao adalah milik Kris, sekarang dan selamanya. Sequel to Mirror's Edge (Kris/Zi Tao version)


**Terracotta  
**

**sequel to: Mirror's Edge (Kris/ Zi Tao version) **

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: r  
_

_genre: romance, general, possible angst  
_

Pairing: Kris/Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan/ Huang Zi Tao, Choi Minho, Lee Taemin, Oh Sehun/ Xi Lu Han

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, possible angst, slight horror

Summary: Zi Tao adalah milik Kris, sekarang dan selamanya.

**a/n: jjang~ sequel dari mirror's edge akhirnya jadi juga setelah utak-atik plot berapa lamaaaaa. oke ini sequel veri kris/tao ending, bukan yi fan/tao ending. bagi yang tidak mengerti ceritanya, mohon dibaca dulu ff mirror's edge karena ini memang ff sequel. oke, langsung aja soalnya ngga tau mau ngomong apa haha! xD**

Enjoy the fic! Rnr please!  
.

.

.

_requested by: theresia tea_

.

.

Kaisar pertama Cina dikatakan memiliki kuburan yang begitu megah, bagaikan seluruh kerajaannya bersama semua sumber pengetahuan yang ia simpan bersamanya agar tidak ada yang memperoleh dinasti sehebat miliknya dan tidak ada yang memperoleh keabadian di dunia. Ia juga dikatakan dikubur berserta ribuan—mungkin jutaan—prajurit tanah liat yang dibuat seragam namun dengan raut muka dan identitas yang berbeda-beda, semua diibaratkan untuk menjaga sang kaisar hingga hari kebangkitan dan tidak ada yang mengusiknya di tanah arwah sana.

Huangshan tidak selalu bercuaca seperti ini.

Mungkin saat itu seharusnya menjelang musim semi, namun pemuda kecil itu tidak menyadari betapa dinginnya dunia di luar. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari ia bekerja di dekat tungku apinya, tanah liat yang ada di tangannya sedikit demi sedikit dimasukkan ke cetakan yang sudah ada. Tangannya yang semula lembut bahkan tidak terbalut penghangat apapun, dingin dan kasar seperti hatinya yang membeku karena dendamnya.

Cahaya yang indah, menguara dari celah besar tempat ia akan memasukkan hasil karyanya. Wajah yang ada telah dia ukir dengan sempurna, hanya tinggal disempurnakan. Bagian yang melihat, hanya paras yang ada di atas benda itu yang terlihat, lainnya hanya gumpalan lengket, tapi mereka belum melihat sang dewa keindahan dunia beraksi.

Ah, maaf—mantan dewa, tepatnya. Terkutuk untuk berada di dunia selamanya, hidup layaknya para manusia.

Hukuman yang menjijikan. Hal terburuk yang ada adalah ia sama sekali tidak bersalah!

Tidak ada gunanya mengelus dada, menurutnya, jadi ia membanting kreasinya ke dalam tungku dan membiarkan tuasnya di luar seandainya bahan itu sudah matang. Kedua tangannya saling ia tepuk untuk menghilangkan debu yang ada sebelum melihat kertas itu. Lagi-lagi ada orang yang memerlukan jasa pembuatan _cí wáwá _(boneka) nya. Permintaan yang biasa, banyak orang yang memintanya, tapi ia hanya perlu boneka terakhir ini untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

Darahnya sangat berharga, ketika matanya bercahaya di saat yang sama saat bulan turun. Tanda-tanda orang yang telah dihidupkan kembali, bukan sebagai bonekanya, tapi sebagai manusia. Hanya _Chang'e_ yang mampu melakukan itu! Tentunya barang yang ia cari ada padanya!

Ia melihat nama yang tertera di kertas itu. Nama dari orang yang memiliki barang itu: Kris.

Pemuda itu meletakkan kembali kertas itu di atas meja lapuknya. Ruang kerjanya memang tidak terlalu terurus: rak buku yang berserakan dengan ratusan tumpukan buku yang tidak tahu harus ditempatkan dimana lagi, alat-alat kesenian yang sudah ratusan tahun umurnya, tanah liat yang menjadi persediaannya, serta tungku bakarnya. Ia meraihkan sesuatu di balik tumpukan buku. Benda itu terbuat dari kaca, berisikan air di dalamnya dan tak lupa seekor hewan di dalamnya. Sebenarnya ia punya banyak lagi tersimpan di sekitar pondoknya, tapi ia hanya mengambil seenaknya. Lagipula siapa yang bersedia menyelamatkan katak-katak itu ketika hujan turun, hmm?

Percaya atau tidak, bahkan sang katak lebih ketakutan dengan wajah sang dewa daripada belati yang ia simpan di lipatan pinggangnya itu. Katak tidak perlu air untuk bertahan hidup, tapi ia punya sedikit keeksentrikan mengocok _guàn_ (toples) itu hingga semua airnya menjadi kotor, membuat katak itu pusing dan ingin dikeluarkan. Ya, hari ini katak itu akan dikeluarkan. Tentu saja.

Katak itu begitu bahagia ketika dikeluarkan, tapi ia melompat sekencang-kencangnya ketika bayangan belati itu mulai terlihat dan mengarah kepadanya. Syukurlah, pemuda itu mengingat hasil karyanya yang masih ada di perapian dan meninggalkan katak itu sendiri.

Kris dikatakan oleh _xiàn rén_nya (informan) bahwa perbedaan mereka hanyalah warna rambutnya. Kris memiliki rambut seterang matahari dan 'orang itu' segelap tengah malam. Bisa dikatakan ia bangga dengan kreasinya kali ini, paras yang menawan dan terlihat begitu tenang. Sayang sekali ia harus membuka matanya walaupun hanya sebentar saja.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, kaca dan beling kemudian mengisi tempatnya yang hampa. Sebuah tempat penampungan jiwa telah dibuatnya dan beberapa kalimat kuno diutarakannya. Sosok yang pandai berpura-pura akan menjadi boneka yang baik, budak yang sempurna.

Prajurit yang mematuhi semua perkataan Taemin.

Tangannya gemulai menyapu tanah liat yang telah mengeras itu dan pelan-pelan melunak dan warnanya sedikit lebih terang, lebih menyerupai manusia, kaum menggelikan yang dibencinya. Xi Lu Han yang baru saja dibuatnya terlihat seperti hidup, tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa dia itu sebenarnya hanya boneka. Satu lagi budaknya itu rencana pembalasan dendamnya.

Manusia. _Kim Jongin. _

Karena orang itu ia terjebak disini!

Ia masih memiliki kekuatannya, tapi ia tidak bisa kembali ke sang dewa kehidupan. Ke tempatnya. Ia terpaksa menjadi manusia yang abadi, sama seperti orang yang membuat cermin biadab itu! Cermin yang sudah ia kutuk itu!

"Aku masih membencimu, Minho."

Katak itu masih berkeliaran. Tepat di depan matanya, melompat, mencoba kabur. Dilemparnya belati itu.

Tepat sasaran.

Di celah tersembunyi ruangan itu, seekor katak yang jauh lebih besar dari yang baru saja terbunuh itu menatap sang pemuda sendu.

.

.

.

Huangshan, lembah dan pegunungan sejauh mata memandang.

Yingtian sungguh berbeda dengan tempat mereka yang baru itu, baik dari segi apapun. Zi Tao akui ia merasa merindukan rumahnya, sedikit berharap ia bisa kembali ke _Zǐjinchéng _(Kota Terlarang) dan kembali ke ayahnya, tapi Kris tidak mengizinkan itu. Apa yang akan sang mertua katakan padanya kalau tiba-tiba anak bungsunya memiliki suami kedua setelah suami pertama meninggal? Istrinya yang manis ini bisa dianggap mencoreng nama keluarga, bukan begitu?

(Bukan berarti Zi Tao belum mencoreng nama keluarga sebelumnya, tapi saat itu mereka diiming-imingi gelar bupati.)

Hanya ada satu alasan paling logis Kris memindahkan sarang cinta mereka kesini. Mungkin suaminya sudah muak dengan dirinya selalu berpindah dari hari ke hari untuk melakukan ritual. Mungkin pemuda pirang itu membiarkan sifatnya yang liar untuk merujuki dirinya dan Zi Tao terpaksa harus menurut kemauannya karena Kris terlanda rasa cemburu. Yang pasti ia menginginkan pemuda berparas panda itu jauh dari pantai, dari lautan, dan pastinya dari Yi Fan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan sentuh benda itu lagi?"

Zi Tao menengadah dari posisi duduknya, tali merah itu masih di genggamannya. "Kenapa? Ini, kan, hanya kalung, Kris."

Yang terpanggil hanya tertawa mengejek. "Kau benar-benar polos, ya, sayang? Aku memang mencintaimu, Taozi-ku, tapi kau sadar apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau tidak seharusnya memikirkan dia saat ada aku di sampingmu. Aku suamimu. Harusnya hanya aku yang kau perhatikan, Taozi."

"A-aku hanya sedang memegangnya, Kris," bela Zi Tao, "kau tidak harus mengartikannya seperti itu."

Lengan kekar mengurungnya, Kris memajukan dirinya dan menatap Zi Tao dalam-dalam. Ia tahu istrinya mencintainya seperti ia mencintai istrinya, tapi kadangkala ia masih merasa takut. Pemuda pirang itu percaya akan si manis yang ada di depannya ini, tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat Kris bangun di ranjangnya dan mendapati orang yang paling dikasihinya telah berpaling darinya?

Kris tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak akan mau. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya dengan suara yang parau, menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk harum itu, "maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Di luar dugaannya, Zi Tao tertawa geli. Entah karena hembusan pelan di kulit polos itu atau memang menertawakannya, Kris tidak tahu. "Tidak mungkin, Kris. Aku memilihmu, maka aku mencintaimu. Kau membuatku merasa diinginkan, seperti kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Kris, karena kau adalah kau: pria yang bersedia melakukan apapun hanya agar aku berada di dekatmu."

"Tapi yang kita lakukan dalam sebagian besar waktu kita hanyalah saling menikmati tubuh, Zi Tao."

"Dan apa kau tidak menginginkan itu? Aku ingin merasa dihasrati, Kris, dan hanya kau yang bisa memberikanku itu, maka aku bersedia mematuhimu, mengabulkan semua permintaanmu, suamiku yang kucintai." Tangannya menyapu di atas kerah hanfunya, memerhatikan tatapan Kris yang makin liar dan terfokus ke celah yang memamerkan buah zaitun merah muda kembar di dada Zi Tao. "Semua ini milikmu, Kris. Aku milikmu, jadi tunjukkan cintamu kepadaku."

Nafsu untuk menghujani Zi Tao dengan cintanya begitu menggoda, sebuah seringai tumbuh di wajah tampannya. "Kata-kata yang manis kau keluarkan, tapi apakah buah peach ini hanya berjanji palsu, hmm? Kalau aku mengikatmu ke tempat tidur ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jari-jari panjang dari tangan besar Kris menyapu pelipisnya, tapi ia mencari jawaban dalam pandangan matanya yang segelap malam. "Aku akan menjadi budak hasratmu, karena kau menyukaiku saat aku patuh kepadamu, karena kau yang bisa memerintahku akan memberkahiku dengan bakatmu."

Kris tersenyum mendengar ini. Jari-jarinya turun menelusuri wajah memesona itu dan berhenti di bibir bawahnya. "Kalau aku memutuskan untuk membakar semua pakaianmu, akankah kau izinkan?"

"Tubuhku adalah milikmu," jawabnya. Dihisapnya sebentar jemari itu sebelum ia menjawab lagi. "Jika kau ingin aku berjalan di rumah tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi, aku akan dengan senang hati membiarkanmu."

Zi Tao merasakan sesuatu menarik kain pinggangnya. Kain sutra yang ia pakai telah jatuh dari bahunya dan berkumpul di sikunya, memertontonkan lehernya yang dihiasi kalung kepemilikian Kris dan dadanya yang bidang dipenuhi bercak kemerahan, begitu memancing keinginannya. Tubuhnya bagaikan buah terlarang yang adiktif, lagi dan lagi dan lagi ia datang untuk menikmatinya.

"Jawaban yang bagus, sayang. Kau sangat tahu cara memanggil hasratku."

"Semua untukmu." Ia mengatakan itu bersamaan dengan lipatan kain dibebaskan darinya dan sedikit demi sedikit kulit itu terlihat hingga akhirnya hanya lengan bawahnya yang masih tertutup hanfu. Paha mulus yang tidak lagi mengintip dari balik sulaman sangat menggiurkan, perutnya yang datar dan ada sedikit kekekaran di bagian perut—semuanya untuknya. "Aku milikmu," bisik Zi Tao ketika Kris melihatnya dari ujung mata kaki hingga wajahnya ketika menggigit bibir bawahnya yang berliku dan kenyal.

Kaki yang menjadi pujaannya ini adalah kebanggaannya, seolah-olah Zi Tao segera menyerah kepadanya ketika ia mencium mata kaki mungil itu dan memijat betis untuk memberikannya relaksasi. Kris paling menyukainya saat bagian belakang lututnya ia sentuh dan sengatan listrik seperti menyengat Zi Tao tepat di antara kaki. Paha yang berisi dan sensitif itulah favoritnya, melihat Zi Tao menyentuh mereka ketika Kris menyuruhnya untuk menyangga diri—berbaring dengan kaki didekatkan ke tubuhnya sehingga nirwananya terlihat jelas saat batang besarnya sudah tidak tahan. Tentunya mereka juga menyimpan surga ketat itu, begitu dekat dan dengan satu sentuhan saja, Zi Tao akan mendesah kencang di bawahnya.

Ia ingin melihat Zi Tao yang telah menjadi miliknya—seluruhnya miliknya—kehilangan kendali, melihatnya dengan penuh kemauan ketika bahkan jari kecilnya membelainya. Kris membutuhkannya, menginginkan Zi Tao! Panda kecilnya akan menjadi jinak kepadanya, memintanya memanjakannya selagi Kris memberinya lumatan bagaikan ingin menghisap semua keraguan dari dalamnya.

Lidahnya yang lincah menjilati bibir kucing itu seperti mengambil semua rasa bibir merah itu dan tidak menyisakannya sebelum rongga itu terbuka dan Kris diberkahi lebih banyak rasa dan kehangatan di dalam mulut Zi Tao. "Mmhh… Hmm~ … Nn…" Ah, manisnya suara lonceng kecil itu, berlomba untuk dominasi di dalam goa hangat—bahkan perasa manapun kalah dengan campuran alami yang ada disimpan disana! "Mmm~ Mmmhhh…" Oh, dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang membangkitkan Kris dengan tak tahu malu.

Kris melepas tautannya dengan bibir Zi Tao, sedikit membuat sang panda mengeluh dengan erangan. Tangannya ikut beraksi nakal, membuat lingkaran dengan ibu jarinya di sekujur sendi peluru di bahu Zi Tao dan giginya berusaha membuat cetakan di leher dan dan rahangnya. Ia seperti memakai kalung besar, seorang ratu Mesir, untaian merah tak berpola menghiasinya dengan bercak ungu dan gigitan sebagai liontinnya. Indah, memesona, dan seperti jelmaan sang dosa sendiri, itulah Zi Tao.

"Kau suka ini? Kau suka saat aku menyentuhmu seperti ini, manis?"

Jemarinya telah berganti sasaran, menuju kedua tonjolan tidak berdaya untuk membuatnya hilang kendali. Kris memelintirnya, mencubitinya, menjilati, dan mengigitinya tanpa ampun untuk mengeluarkan lebih banyak suara ecstasy dari Zi Tao. Rasanya seperti makanan terlezat untuk orang yang lapar—oh, dan Kris sangat lapar—dan ia menghisapnya seperti mengharapkan Zi Tao akan mengeluarkan susu untuknya.

"Ahhh~ Kriii-is… Ohhh~ Mmmhaah… Ahhh! Ah! Mmm~"

Oh, seandainya ia bisa membuat Zi Tao mencicipi putingnya atau kesejatiannya itu sendiri. Pemandangan yang menggiurkan, Zi Tao menghancurkan pertahanannya sendiri dengan menstimulasi letak kelemahan dan memberi kesempatan untuk melihatnya lemah, tidak berdaya, pandangannya kabur dan mencari kesenangan di antara saat ia membuat dirinya lebih siap untuk dikuasai oleh Kris.

Kris menyentuh paha yang mengelilingi dan membawanya ke atas, seolah-olah meyakinkan Zi Tao bahwa sudah hampir saatnya, mengonfirmasikan dengan meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal kesayangannya. "Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukan apapun untukku, apa yang akan kau lakukan, sayang? Hmm?"

Zi Tao mendesah sebelum, sisa-sisa hembusan panjang masih ada di ucapannya, begitu juga dengan keringat yang sudah menghujaninya sehingga tubuhnya terlihat begitu berkilau. "Aku milikmu. Tentu saja aku akan menikmati apapun yang kau lakukan padaku."

Mengingatkan dirinya untuk menjawab dan tidak memerhatikan bagaimana Zi Tao memerahkan wajah di tiap yang ia ucapkan. "Benarkah? Apapun yang kulakukan?"

"Hmmm… Ya—aah!" Ia lepas kendali ketika satu tangan kembali meremas dan yang lain meraba di luar lubangnya. "Ohhh~ Kris… Hmm! Mmm…"

Kesempatan emas. Kris melipat kakinya ke atas sehingga posisi kejantannya Zi Tao berada tepat di atas wajah pemiliknya, bola-bola di antara menggelinjang karena gerakan tiba-tiba. "Hisap itu," ia menunjuk ke batang panjang Zi Tao dan tanpa pamrih istrinya menurut, kelenturannya membuatnya mampu melakukan semua posisi yang Kris minta, memuaskan semua fantasi liar Kris.

Tanpa pamrih Zi Tao menghisap dengan telaten, matanya melihat ke atas, tepat mata Kris yang makin tergoda melihat pandanya melakukan hal-hal seperti ini kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti melihat Zi Tao tengah memberi kepuasan kepada diri sendiri, beberapa jilatan kucing kecil itu mengakibatkannya menelan ludah. Kedua kaki yang tadi dipegangnya ia lepas dan secara reflek Zi Tao menahannya di depan dadanya tanpa melepaskan mulutnya dari batang cintanya.

"Oh, Zi Tao, kau tidak tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirimu."

Melihat wajah Zi Tao sedikit lebih sulit karena terhalang punggung dan pantat besar Zi Tao, namun Kris bisa menggunakan ini sebagai keuntungannya. Sengatan listrik tercipta saat ia menyentuh bagian kecil dari punggung manis yang terlihat, hampir saja Zi Tao mengeluarkan dirinya jika bukan karena Kris yang mendorongnya lagi dan menerjang barang yang baru saja diremasnya.

"Jangan malu-malu, manis," bujuk Kris, "tunjukkan padaku betapa kau memerlukanku."

Perasaan yang begitu langka! Walaupun ia hanya menjilat dan menghisap puncak batangnya saja, ia sudah merasa begitu terangsang. Belum lagi pandangan suaminya yang tertelan hawa nafsu melihat tingkah lakunya, menjilati dan melingkarkan lidahnya dengan begitu sensual—ia bersumpah Kris pasti membayangkan itu batangnya sendiri yang sedang ia lumat. Ia menjaga kontak mata dengan si pirang itu selama ia menikmati diri, menjamin pemberian yang menggiurkan sehingga kejantanan Kris sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Mmmh! Hmmm! Hmmm! Mmmmhhhh~…"

Oh, candu bagi dosa, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ingin menaklukannya, menaklukan Zi Tao. Kris sungguh beruntung dapat melihat kenikmatan yang tiada tara, dapat menyentuhnya, menikmatinya. Zi Tao miliknya dan hanya miliknya, hanya dia yang bisa memberinya perintah dan membuat Zi Tao luluh di pelukannya. Kakinya berada di kedua sisi kepalanya dan punggungnya tegap namun terbalik, pantat dan lubang yang sudah dimiliki Kris mengacung di udara, seperti menunjukkan kepada para dewa siapa yang sebenarnya memiliki sosok anggun menggariahkan ini.

"Tunjukkan kepadaku bahwa kau menginginkan ini. Nikmatilah, sayangku, nikmati sentuhan yang menjadi pemilikmu untuk sekarang dan selamanya."

"Mmmhh! Mmmmm~…"

Kris menyeringai saat Zi Tao terlihat menghisap lebih kencang, menuruti apa yang diinginkan suaminya. Begitu inginnya Zi Tao membuat Kris senang, membuat Kris terus memujanya, mencintainya, menghasratinya. Hanya lehernya dan tangan Kris yang membantunya menopang posisi ini. Pelan-pelan ia memikirkan apakah Zi Tao juga tidak sabar memulai kegiatan panas mereka? Ia tahu satu ciri-ciri Zi Tao menginginkannya dan itu juga selalu membuatnya menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Di antara desahan dan suara hisapan itu ia melihat lubang Zi Tao yang membuka tutup dengan tempo tergesa-gesa. _Oh, dia menginginkan ini._

Jemarinya dibawa ke bagian luar itu untuk menggodanya. "Mhhhmmmm~ Hmmmm! Mmmm~…" Ah, kotak musik yang merdu didengar dan ia tahu persis bagaimana ia bisa membuat lagu itu keluar lagi. Setelah Zi Tao mengeluarkan isi cairannya, ia juga tahu bagaimana tubuh Zi Tao bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara yang lebih… mengundang dosa. Gesekan yang dihasilkan ujung jarinya dengan kerutan di lubang Zi Tao mengirimkan sensasi yang tidak tergambarkan, semua seluruh tubuhnya telah disentuh sekaligus. "Hhhmm! Mmmm! Mmm!"

Jari itu kemudian digantikan oleh lidahnya, menyapu rasa Zi Tao ke perasanya sementara kedua tangannya menjaga agar punggung Zi Tao tidak jatuh, menyebabkan wajah mereka menjadi begitu dekat, begitu memikatnya kedua mata kucing Zi Tao yang menatapnya lurus dan mulutnya didekorasi oleh batang kopulasinya sendiri. "Keluarlah, Zi Tao. Aku ingin melihatmu," bisiknya dan tatapannya seperti menghipnotis pemuda yang tengah menjadi budak hasratnya itu.

Kris memang lebih mengetahui tubuhnya lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Pemuda pirang itu punya naluri tersendiri dalam mengetahui yang disukai Zi Tao, yang diinginkannya, dan saat ia ingin lebih atau mencapai klimaks. Cairan putih hasil kenikmatan Zi Tao berhasil keluar dari daging yang menegang itu, tapi karena Zi Tao hanya menghisap ujungnya, tidak semua bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan akhirnya beberapa mengotori wajahnya dan kain putih di belakang lehernya.

"Mmm, kau terlihat sangat siap untuk disantap, Taozi." Tawa yang dikeluarkan seperti milik hewan buas yang akan menerkam mangsanya, punggungnya diturunkan perlahan agar tulang belakangnya tidak terlalu sakit. Deru napasnya tidak teratur, dadanya naik turun, terselimuti hujan keringat dan euphoria sesaat ia klimaks, menurut Kris inilah saat Taozi paling mengagumkan di matanya. "Kau juga terlihat bagus dengan dekorasimu," pujinya sambil mengelus wajah Zi Tao yang berlumuran cairan putih itu.

Masing-masing jarinya Kris oleskan dengan cairan cinta itu, berniat membersihkan wajah manis Zi Tao, sebelum ia perlahan membawa tangannya ke mulut dan mulai menghisap dengan serakah. Rasa Zi Tao memang eksotis dan Kris melihat wajah Zi Tao dalam-dalam selagi ia menikmati cairan itu, puas ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu menundukkan wajah merah padamnya. Ia menyisakan satu jari untuknya dan membawanya ke mulut Zi Tao, begitu terkesan ketika lidah Zi Tao secara reflek menjilatnya dan pelan-pelan mengulum jari itu.

Ukuran Kris memang diatas rata-rata dan ia terkesan sombong soal itu. Ia membawa egonya ke tempat tidur dan menggunakan tubuh Zi Tao untuk tempat bernaungnya alat reproduksinya—hanya yang terbaik yang pantas untuk dirinya. Begitu kecil, begitu sempit, bahkan ketiga jarinya tidak cukup untuk melonggarkan Zi Tao yang sudah begitu sering dinikmatinya. _Gǎnlǎn yóu_ (minyak zaitun) yang mereka pakai memang merangsang Zi Tao sehingga lebih menerima apapun yang Kris berikan kepadanya—jari, lidah, apapun—tapi teriakan kesakitan masih ada tiap kali Kris memajukan pinggulnya di antara kakinya.

"AAAAAHHHH! KRIIIIS! MMMHHH! AAAAHH! AHHH! OOOH! NGGH—KRIS…"

"Tenanglah, cintaku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku sedang memberkatimu dengan cintaku, kan? Kau akan menyukai ini. Siapa yang memilikimu, hmm?" bujuknya sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Zi Tao seperti itulah udara yang dibutuhkannya, "siapa yang memilikimu? Apa yang aku butuhkan?"

"Aku… Aku—Oh! Ah, Kris… Mmmhh!" Tangan jahil itu lepas dari posisinya melingkari punggung Zi Tao dan memukul bongkahan besar di bagian bawahnya. "A-Aku. Kau membutuhkanku. Kau memilikiku, Kris."

"Benar sekali. Kau milikku, Taozi, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku akan membuatmu merasa begitu nikmat dan meminta lebih dari ini. Kau menyukai ini. Kau milikku."

'Aku milikmu' dan 'Kris' adalah yang paling ia suka dengarkan dari mulut Zi Tao. Mereka berdiam diri sampai lama dan Zi Tao meminta Kris untuk memujanya lagi. Dengan senang hati ia lakukan, mendorong pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang membuat Zi Tao tidak tentu akal, kehilangan rasa sakitnya di tengah jalan, dan menyukai perbuatan Kris saat ia menumbuk titik kelemahannya dan membuatnya melihat putih untuk sesaat.

"Oh, Kris~ L-lagi… Ohhh~ Mmhhh~ Yaa-ahh! Mmm~ Kris…"

Inilah saat yang ia tunggu! Zi Tao akan melepaskan kendali dan Kris akan memilikinya seutuhnya, Taozinya yang kecanduan akan hujan berkahnya. "Ya? Kau mau lagi? Kau milik siapa, Taozi?" Seringainya memanjang ketika Zi Tao mendesah saat ia menumbuk titik prostatnya secara akurat.

"Kris! Kris! Ohhhh~ Aku milik Kris-Ahh! Lagi… Ahhh~ J-jangan ber-hhenti—Ohhh~ Mmmm~"

"A-Aku mencintaimu, Taozi." Satu tamparan kecil di bongkahan itu. Oh, andai ia bisa melihatnya sekarang.

"A-Ahhh~ A-ku jugaaa—Hiyaaaah~ Nyaaah~ Mmmhhaaah~ Oh, Kriiis… Mmmm~ Buat aku—Oh! …Milikmu… Hmm~ "

"Kau memang milikku, sayang." Dua tamparan.

"L-Lagi~ Ahh! Ahhh~ Ahhh! Ohhh! …Kris—Ohhh~ Mmmh~ …Aku milikmu—Ohhh~ Ah, Kris! Kris! Kris, lagiii~ Mmmhhh~"

"Kau milikku untuk sekarang dan selamanya," dan satu tamparan terakhir.

"Kri—iiiss! Oh, Kris—Ahhh~ Ahh! Ohh! Kris! Kris—Ohhh~ Ah! Ahh~ Ah! Kris! Kris—"

Jujurlah kepada hatimu dan kau akan dihujani oleh cinta, itulah kata orang. Benar saja, Kris tidak pernah keluar dari Zi Tao barang sesaat pun, menyukai perasaan berada di dalam Zi Tao lebih dari apapun. Ia juga tidak mudah puas setelah sekali saat untuk saling merajut kasih, sehingga ia tertidur setelah Zi Tao terkapar kelelahan di atasnya setelah Kris membujuknya untuk menggerakan pinggulnya dan bermain dengan batang Kris di dalamnya. Wajah eksotis yang ada di atas membuatnya tenang dan ia mencium ujung mata Zi Tao sebelum ia tidur.

Tapi Kris telah berkata jujur: Zi Tao adalah miliknya, sekarang dan selamanya.

.

.

.

Sang pengukur.

Sang pemilin.

Sang pemotong benang nyawa.

Konon, dikatakan bahwa ketiga dewi ini adalah penentu takdir manusia. Benang yang kerap mereka bawa akan diukur di depan orang yang akan meninggal dan waktu mereka akan dipotong seiring dengan putusnya benang itu. Jujur saja, sedikit aneh jika seseorang bisa mati karena benang nyawa mereka dipotong, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Taemin tahu betul akan itu, maka ia memiliki sedikit dari benang pintal itu dan ia berikan kepada boneka-bonekanya.

Tugas boneka-boneka itu mudah: membunuh orang yang paling mereka kasihi.

Akan tetapi, misi Lu Han sedikit lebih berbeda.

Oh Sehun adalah klien Taemin genap setahun yang lalu. Ia meminta agar kekasihnya, Lu Han, untuk tidak dikubur, tapi diawetkan dan dipamerkan ke seluruh dunia sebagai 'sang dewi opera'. Bakat seorang Lu Han terlalu berharga bagi dunia dan Sehun, harta yang diambil paksa oleh takdir dan wabah penyakit yang melanda perairan. Sekarang kalian bertanya, 'kemana perginya Sehun', bukan? Sejujurnya, seharusnya kita bertanya bagaimana kabarnya Sehun, karena kita sudah pasti tahu kemana ia akan menuju akhirnya, bahkan sebulan setelah kematian Lu Han.

Roh yang terperangkap dalam cetakan tanah liat, itulah dia.

Di balik jendela kertas itu terbaringlah dua insan yang telah puas menumpahkan hasrat masing-masing dan tertidur pulas, namun target Lu Han hanyalah satu dari mereka. 'Dia' yang berdarahkan tangisan bulan. Boneka itu tidak berkedip—tidak bisa—maka bisa melihat sekilas sebelum kehilangan pandangan lagi. Inilah kenapa boneka porselen berjalan tanpa sendi, kerap berjalan tanpa arah, tapi beruntunglah ia melihat Kris terbaring di bawah pemuda berambut hitam—tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah istrinya.

Zi Tao, walaupun polos dan tidak berdosa selain cairan putih yang seringkali keluar masuk dari antara kakinya, memiliki indera yang lebih peka dari semestinya. Ia tahu ada bahaya yang datang, mengancam orang yang disayanginya.

—Ah, sial! Zi Tao melihatnya!

Bilang saja kalau naluri, tapi Zi Tao tahu ada yang salah dari yang ia lihat. Ia tidak melihat benang itu karena di balik kertas, benang begitu tipis hingga tidak kasat mata, tapi tangan boneka itu sudah memegang gunting. Siapa juga yang membawa gunting di tengah malam? "Kris, bangun!"

Pemuda pirang itu bergumam di bawahnya, terlalu senang di alam mimpinya dimana ia memanjakan sang istri.

"Kris, bangun! Bangun!" Ia mengguncang tubuh Kris, hendak bangun jika bukan karena lengan Kris yang mengitari pinggangnya begitu kuat. "Bangun! Bangun! Kris!"

"Mmh, Taozi…" Tapi Kris malah semakin kuat memegang pinggangnya. Ah, dasar suaminya ini—Zi Tao membangunkan dirinya sebisanya dan tetap mengguncangi tubuhnya. "Mmh…"

"Kris, bangun! Kumohon, bangunlah! Ayo, bangun!"

Akhirnya Kris—walaupun dengan keadaan yang kurang menanggapinya serius—menggeliat dengan santainya dan menatap wajah istrinya yang terlanda rasa takut. Ia mengaguminya sebentar sebelumnya memajukan bibirnya seakan-akan meminta salam pagi mereka. Tapi terlambat sudah—

Benang itu telah putus, tapi yang berada di depan benang itu adalah Zi Tao.

"Zi Tao?" tanyanya sambil menopang tubuh yang tiba-tiba terkulai di atasnya. "Zi Tao, kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, karena Zi Tao sudah diambil oleh sang kematian. Malam itu seharusnya Kris yang terambil nyawanya, tapi istrinya yang patuh dan berbakti itu merusaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mencoba memeringatinya, mencoba membangunkannya sehingga pemuda berambut gelap itu yang terkena musibahnya. Ia sudah tiada.

Tapi bukan berarti Kris tidak bisa merebut istrinya kembali.

Disana! Sebuah sosok dengan _shenyi_ tengah berjalan di balik jendela membawa sepasang gunting. Tidak mungkin ia bisa membunuh secara akurat di balik jendelanya karena bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Kris segera menarik kesimpulan bahwa jika orang itu berjalan mendekati rumah dan ia tidak tahu apakah sasarannya tepat, tentunya ia akan mencoba memasuki rumahnya. Jika benar, maka mungkin sekarang pintu depan sudah—

BRAK.

—dihancurkan.

Baiklah. Ini pemikiran sederhana. Di dalam rumah hanya ada dua orang—dirinya dan Zi Tao—maka hanya ada dua target. Pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana ia bisa membunuh Zi Tao tanpa terlihat ada bekas luka apapun di sekujur tubuhnya dan tanpa kontak langsung? Itu yang ia ingin tahu. Kris bukan penyangkal hal-hal gaib, tapi jika orang itu bisa betul melakukan pembunuhan secara gaib, maka sudah pasti ia punya sesuatu agar Kris bisa mengambil kembali nyawa istrinya.

Pemikiran sederhana, tapi gegabah.

(Lu Han pun datang mendekat.)

Nah, jika Kris menginginkan cara untuk ke dunia kematian tanpa harus memakai jalan utama dimana tidak ada jalan keluar, ia perlu sang pembunuh ini.

Apakah ia perlu bersembunyi untuk memaksa orang ini memberinya informasi yang ia tahu?

(Dekat, dekat, seperti pria dengan leher patah dan mangsanya.)

Atau apakah ia berpura-pura mati dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke manapun oleh sang pembunuh?

(Dulu ada sang pria berleher patah dan berjalan dengan langkah patah.)

Jika ia berpura-pura mati, ia bisa dibunuh.

(Bagaikan sang pria, si boneka pun berakhir dengan hati yang patah.)

Jika ia menyerangnya, ia juga bisa dibunuh.

(Pada akhirnya, sang boneka berakhir dengan leher patah, tapi Kris mendapatkan jalan menuju tanah kematian.)

Manakah yang dipilihnya? Manakah yang tidak dipilihnya? Itulah pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

Oh, cinta yang manis, hanya dialah yang mampu menangkap hati sang dewa kematian. Tokoh yang dulunya dipuja, tapi ia memiliki sifat yang kadang dikira begitu mengerikan sehingga banyak yang takut akan kematian. Tentunya hanya ia yang ditakuti, tapi tiada yang tahu betapa hatinya menginginkan seorang pendamping.

Sebenarnya mungkin bukan kematian sendiri yang mereka takuti, tapi bayangan akan balasan yang mereka lakukan di dunia—kemaksiatan yang ada di dunia memang tiada yang tahu berapa banyaknya, bagaikan jumlah air yang menyelimuti bumi. Mungkin juga ketakutan akan dipisahkan dari hal-hal duniawi, siapa yang tahu? Yang pasti kematian jarang ada yang menyukainya, karena manusia lebih suka mendengar kebohongan yang menyenangkan dibandingkan kejujuran yang menyakitkan.

Minho sering berpikiran begitu. Ia sebagai sang dewa kematian ditakdirkan untuk menjaga perbatasan dunia manusia dan dunia arwah, maka ia selalu kesepian di kehidupan abadinya. Selalu, sampai sang dewa keindahan dunia terjerumus ke dunia dan mengagumi semua yang ada disana.

Bocah kecil yang manis namun dengan pikiran yang sedikit lain. Taemin, itulah namanya.

Taemin adalah dunianya dan hartanya. Ia segalanya bagi Minho.

Ia mengajarkan pada Taemin hal-hal yang ia ketahui—semuanya!—karena iba akan kekuatan Taemin yang hanya bisa memberi keindahan, walaupun Minho sangat menyukai kekuatannya tanpa peduli apa kata bocah manis itu. Tiap kali sang dewa bulan menyurutkan sinarnya, Taemin akan mengunjunginya sampai Minho menyadari Taemin berhenti bermain ke tempatnya.

Sungguh mengherankan bocah itu malah lebih dekat dengan dewa bulan kebanding dirinya.

Tidak sampai Taemin mengunjunginya lagi karena permintaan dewan ia menyadari bahwa Taemin yang ia kenal bukanlah yang ada di hadapannya. Kesal, emosi, kemarahan, ia rasakan saat itu dan ia mengusir _Kim Jongin_ dari kediamannya tanpa menyadari bahwa luapan amarahnya menyebabkan begitu banyak kematian terjadi di dunia.

Dewa bulan Kyungsoo menolak untuk berbicara walaupun dia juga bersalah. Tidak ada dewa yang berani melawannya karena tangisannya yang beracun bagi para dewa—bahkan dewan pun takut kepadanya. Satu tragedi terjadi pada malam itu dan Taemin turun tangan, menyebabkan bahkan dirinya dan Jongin dihukum dalam keabadian. Taemin kehilangan statusnya sebagai dewa dan Jongin kehilangan keinginan untuk hidup karena terlalu lama jauh dari dewa bulan yang disayanginya.

Hanya itu yang ia dengar selain Kyungsoo tidak diperbolehkan lagi berbicara dengan manusia. Ia tidak berada disitu, tidak menyaksikan Taemin yang diberi hukuman seperti diikatkan rangkaian duri di kepalanya. Minho tidak datang membelanya dan ia menyesalinya. Berabad-abad ia habis untuk mencari orang yang mungkin memiliki tangisan sang dewa bulan dan membujuk Kyungsoo, tapi siapa yang mengira bahwa dewa yang lemah lembut itu bisa marah kepadanya?

Tujuh abad lamanya Kyungsoo tidak menangis, dan saat ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menangis sekali, ia terlambat. Pertama seseorang bernama Oh Sehun memilikinya yang kemudian ia berikan kepada Xi Lu Han, kekasihnya. Minho mengirim wabah penyakit kepada Lu Han agar ia mau menyerahkan tangisan dewa bulan, tapi Lu Han sudah tidak memilikinya dan menolak memberi informasi jika ia tidak dipersatukan dengan suaminya.

(Minho tidak menyadari bahwa Lu Han adalah laki-laki. Status Lu Han yang ia ketahui adalah mantan pemain opera yang bermain sebagai wanita dan manusia itu mencoba membuatnya iba agar menolongnya dengan mengaku hamil dengan anak Sehun. Jelas saja saat Minho mengambil nyawanya, ia berbohong.)

Satu tahun yang gelap tanpa adanya informasi, hingga Wu Yi Fan muncul di dunia kematian.

Ia menjual informasi itu dengan harga yang sangat mahal, tapi Minho membayarnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Minho memiliki banyak rupa di dunia: burung gagak, jubah dengan bajak panjang, tapi Taemin menyukai kisah 'Putri dan Katak', seringkali berkata bahwa Taemin mirip seorang putri dan mata Minho yang besar mirip seekor katak, maka ia turun ke dunia dengan wujud seekor katak besar dengan informasi dari Yi Fan yang telah mengambil posisinya sebagai dewa kematian.

Berbeda dengan Minho, Yi Fan tidak perlu menghabiskan tujuh abad itu mendapatkan cintanya.

Zi Tao sudah berada di hadapannya, tubuh tergeletak manis di singgasananya dan tengah tertidur. Ia tidak memakai kalung keluarga Wu di lehernya, mungkin ia memang tidak memakainya atau Kris sudah membuangnya. Yi Fan membelai pucuk kepala hitam halusnya sayang dan mencium kening mulus itu. Pemuda yang semula—dan masih—istrinya itu akan segera ia miliki lagi setelah ia terbangun. Yi Fan tidak sabar untuk bersatu lagi dengannya!

"…Nn… Mmh…"

Ah! Sudah bangun tenyata!

"Hei, hei, pelan-pelan saja bergeraknya," ujar Yi Fan yang menahan Zi Tao sebelum ia terjatuh dari singgasananya. Bisa saja ia duduk di singgasananya dan membelai kepala itu sementara pemiliknya tidur, tapi ia ingin Zi Tao mencintainya lagi. Hatinya yang dulu direbut oleh Kris akan menjadi miliknya lagi. "Aku merindukanmu, Taozi."

Fokusnya lebih kabur dari biasanya, Zi Tao sadari. Ia merasa seperti ia baru saja jatuh dari putaran cepat dan terbentur di kepalanya. Selebihnya, bagaimana ia bisa disini? Bagaimana ia bisa bersama—"Yi Fan?"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum lembut dan memajukan kepalanya seperti hendak menciumnya, tapi Zi Tao memalingkan kepala. Oh, benar… Zi Tao sudah bukan miliknya. Suatu pelecehan jika engkau memberikan dirimu kepada orang lain selain suamimu, walaupun itu mendiang mantan suamimu sendiri. Yi Fan tahu betul kalau Zi Tao menjunjung tinggi nama keluarganya dan kehormatannya. Tidak mungkin ia akan melanggar, kecuali…

"Dimana Kris, Yi Fan?"

Keping mata yang indah itu menatapnya lurus, mencari jawaban di dalam dirinya. Dewa kematian itu sebenarnya sudah muak mendengar nama Kris keluar dari mulut yang seharusnya hanya mendesahkan namanya itu, tapi ia memiliki sesuatu yang Kris tidak punya dan ia bangga akan hal itu. "Apa maksudmu, sayang? Apa kau tidak ingat apa-apa?"

Gelengan pelan mengenai tangan besarnya yang mencoba menimang Zi Tao. Ah, betapa cantiknya! Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadi miliknya saja? "Dimana aku, Yi Fan? Kenapa Kris tidak disini? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku?"

Matanya—hal yang Yi Fan paling sukai darinya—terbelalak, mengira ia telah menyinggung perasaan Yi Fan. "T-Tidak, hanya saja—aku…" Ia bergerak, menjauhi tangan dingin Yi Fan yang mencoba membelai wajahnya yang ia rindukan setengah mati—bukan, hidup. "…aku tidak memilihmu. Maafkan aku, tapi bukankah kau sudah mati?"

Satu hela napas, satu kesabaran hilang. Tapi ia punya banyak, tidak usah khawatir. "Taozi, aku harus pertama berterimakasih atas ritual yang dulu sering kau lakukan. Hadiah hiburan yang bagus, tapi itu tidak cukup. Aku menginginkanmu, Taozi, jadilah milikku lagi. Lagipula, kau tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah mati, Taozi. Kris tidak bisa menggapaimu disini. Kau beruntung aku bisa menyelamatkanmu sekarang, bukan begitu? Aku ingin kau membayar budi dengan menjadi istriku lagi. Ikatanmu dengan Kris sudah berakhir, Taozi. Selesai!"

"Yi Fan, tidak bisa seperti itu! Aku belum mati!"

Pria itu tertawa melihat istrinya—mantan—calon istrinya, bukan, _istrinya _mencoba mengelak. "Kris hanya menggunakanmu untuk kebutuhan nafsunya, manis. Ia tidak mungkin mencintaimu sepertiku. Itulah kenapa kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, sayang, karena Kris telah menganiayamu."

Kebohongan putih, menurutnya, tapi sebuah kebohongan belaka. Orang yang menempuh jalan di kerajaan Minho tidak mungkin mengingat cara mereka mati. Yi Fan menggunakan ini semaksimalnya, walaupun ia tidak sepandai Kris dalam memanipulasi. Buktinya saja, Zi Tao masih mengelak di depannya. "Tidak mungkin, Yi Fan! Aku mencintai Kris! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Tidak mungkin!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menolak kebenaran?" Ia bohong lagi. "Kau kabur ke dunia kematian, Zi Tao!"

"Tidak! Aku mencintai Kris! Aku mencintainya! Kris, hanya Kris yang kucintai! Aku mencintainya!"

Tiap orang memiliki batas kesabaran masing-masing. Yi Fan mulai sebagai orang yang sangat sabar, apalagi terhadap istrinya, tapi mungkin karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Zi Tao tidak mencintainya dan dibuang sampai mati membuatnya membayar banyak. Ia sudah muak mendengar nama menjijikan itu! Yi Fan hanya ingin istrinya kembali, tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Baiklah. Kalau Kris benar-benar datang kesini dan menjemputmu, kau boleh kembali padanya."

Ah, Yi Fan, kau berhati emas seperti biasanya—itu pikirnya. Zi Tao menengadah menatapnya tepat di muka dan mungkin akan berterima kasih, namun Yi Fan menghentikannya. "Sekarang tempat ini rumahmu, Zi Tao. Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, aku akan menyekapmu disini sampai kau sadar kalau kau mencintaiku. Suka atau tidak, ruang singgasana ini sekarang menjadi sangkarmu."

Burung _maque_ tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan situasinya sekarang ini. Zi Tao benar-benar merasa terperangkap, seperti boneka porselen pajangan kesayangan Yi Fan. Ia melotot panik ketika Yi Fan berjalan keluar setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir kepadanya saat itu:

"Kalau kau menginjakkan kaki keluar sebelum saat itu tiba, _kau milikku_."

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin bisa!"

"Ayolah, kau pasti punya cara! Kau, kan, mantan dewa, jadi lakukan sesuatu!"

"Kau menghancurkan bonekaku dan mengharapkan aku membantumu? Lancang betul kau!"

Katak itu seukuran dua kali jantung manusia, menguak berusaha mengambil perhatian mereka. Taemin sang pembuat boneka dan Kris yang baru saja kehilangan istrinya dan ingin mengambilnya kembali sedang bertengkar tentang cara untuk mencapai kerajaan kematian. Sebenarnya, lebih ke arah mengapa Taemin memerlukan darah Kris sebagai bayaran—siapa juga yang tidak bertanya?

"Kau ingin darahku, maka kau harus menuruti kataku."

"Aku ingin benda itu sekarang! Berikan kepadaku!"

"Antar aku dulu!"

Pemuda berambut caramel itu mengalkulasi segala skenario dan mengangguk. "…Baiklah."

Kalau saja katak itu bisa tersenyum, mungkin ia sudah tersenyum kepada Taemin sekarang.

Sebuah usaha besar untuk mencapai Taemin dan membujuknya. Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya setelah masa penjatuhan hukumannya dan menghabiskan waktunya membuat boneka dari orang-orang yang telah mati yang telah disediakan kliennya dan membuat boneka-boneka menjadi mesin pembunuhnya, semua karena kebenciannya kepada manusia, tepatnya Kim Jongin. Taemin juga membenci Minho karena ia tidak datang membelanya di hari itu, sehingga ia kesulitan meyakinkan bocah itu, tapi ia terpersuasi dengan iming-iming racun dewa milik dewa bulan yang dimiliki Kris.

Taemin akan melakukan apapun untuk pulang.

Tidak disebutkan bagaimana mereka bisa berpindah tempat dari kedai kecil Taemin hingga ke sungai arwah, bukannya Kris peduli. Melihat air yang ada di bawah perahu ini saja membuatnya mual—ia bahkan lebih melihatnya sebagai lautan merah. Yang ia pedulikan hanya sampai ke kediaman Zi Tao sekarang dan menjemputnya. Taemin yang mengayuh hanya menggerutu ingin melempar Kris ke lautan arwah dan membiarkan roh-roh haus itu memakannya, tapi ia tidak akan mendapatkan darahnya jika begitu caranya.

"Kris!"

Bagaikan sebongkah sinar di kegelapan, suara Zi Tao adalah yang pertama menyapanya ketika ia sampai. Begitu manis, begitu dirindukannya, Zi Tao milik Kris yang dicintainya. Cinta sejati yang dipersatukan kembali, sebuah cerita romansa yang mengharukan tentang kedua sejoli yang terpisah oleh maut, namun melawan segala kemustahilan, mereka bersatu kembali.

Yi Fan membenci versi ini.

Bagaimana mungkin? Ia berniat memerangkap si manis bermata panda ini di kediamannya hingga Zi Tao sadar bahwa Kris tidak mungkin sampai kepadanya—kecuali dia menyerah diri, tapi jika itu terjadi, Kris akan jatuh ke tangan Yi Fan dan skak mat sudah! Di seluruh pemikirannya, hanya ada satu jalan agar manusia bisa turun ke dunia kematian dan itu sudah masuk skenario terbaiknya. Jika begitu, mengapa sekarang Kris berada di hadapannya _dan masih hidup_?

Bǎozuòhitam yang Yi Fan duduki tidak cocok dengan sifatnya yang semula lemah lembut dan penyabar. Ia mungkin bukan orang penuh strategi seperti Kris, tapi ia berani berjuang secara bersih. Lagipula, sekarang dialah sang kematian! Ia punya kartu handal disini. Yi Fan pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu agar Zi Tao jatuh ke tangannya.

Ketahuilah bahwa Yi Fan yang menyeringai bukanlah ekspresi yang melegakan mata.

Kedua sejoli itu hampir saja berpelukan jika bukan karena Yi Fan yang datang untuk memberi salam perpisahan. Tentu saja, Yi Fan dan Kris berasal dari tubuh yang sama, maka pasti sedikit dari kelicikan Kris ada padanya. "Aku hanya akan melepaskannya dari sini jika kau lulus."

"Lulus apa?" Ia hampir mendengus.

"Berbaliklah," perintah Yi Fan dan kemudian berbisik kepada Zi Tao untuk mengikutinya. "Kau tidak boleh berbalik melihat Zi Tao sampai di duniamu."

Tantangan macam apa itu? Belum lagi bagaimana ia tahu Yi Fan tidak akan ingkar janji? Kris hampir saja menanyakannya tapi ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang—takut Zi Tao akan dijauhkan darinya. "Buat Zi Tao bicara kepadaku," itu katanya, tapi Yi Fan menggeleng.

"Ia tidak boleh bicara denganmu sampai kalian selamat di atas."

Yi Fan, kau memang bocah sial!

Dewa kematian itu tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu pergi. Ia punya rencana dan jika ia benar, Zi Tao akan kembali kepadanya. Kris hanyalah manusia, dan manusia selalu kalah di dunia kematian. Ia sekarang ada di dunia Yi Fan, bukan dunianya lagi.

Kris yang memang sudah dari alamnya tidak sabaran berpikiran untuk melempar sandalnya ke dewa kematian itu, tapi—sekali lagi, oh, sekali—Zi Tao ada kemungkinan di belakangnya. Ia tidak mungkin melukai istrinya, kan? Belum lagi bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar terluka? Bisa-bisa Zi Tao terjadi apa-apa, maka siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab? Yi Fan pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar ia gagal!

Kemana otak liciknya saat ia sedang perlu?

Sudah dua puluh langkah lebih yang ia ambil dan jalan keluar yang Yi Fan tunjukkan masih sangat jauh. Seiring perjalanan ia memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin Yi Fan lakukan untuk menjatuhkannya. Bisa saja yang sedang mengikutinya sekarang ini bukan Zi Tao dan ia menipunya? Ah, tapi kalau begitu, ia pasti akan melihat ke belakang dan memeriksa. Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar sedang membawa Zi Tao dan kalau ia berbalik, Zi Tao akan dibawa pergi?

Kris berpikir lagi. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia belakangnya tidak ada siapa-siapa? Bagaimana kalau jalan keluar ini sebenarnya tidak ada dan Yi Fan menipunya agar ia mati karena kecapaian? Bagaimana kalau nanti akan ada monster mengerikan yang memaksanya kembali dan akhirnya ia melihat Zi Tao di belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau justru yang ia bawa itu adalah monster mengerikan? Bagaimana kalau—

Ia menampar diri sendiri dalam batin. Yang dari tadi Kris pikirkan hanyalah cara pikirnya! Yi Fan tidak mungkin berpikir sejauh itu! Sadarlah, Kris! Jalan keluar juga pasti—ah, itu dia!

"Zi Tao, lihat! Aku menemukan jalan keluar! Aku—"

Tindakan yang bodoh.

Ia berbalik.

"K…" Benar saja, sosok Zi Tao disitu, tengah memudar dan berubah menjadi asap. Kris mendekatinya, mencoba memeluknya dan menimangnya, tapi sia-sia—yang ia sentuh hanyalah udara. Wajah Zi Tao masih terlihat jelas saat ia mengatakan, "Kris, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Zi Tao, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Zi Tao, jangan pergi! Zi Tao! Zi Tao!"

Cinta memang tidak pernah pudar, tapi kematian memiliki alasan khusus mengapa ia sangat dibenci.

"Aku tidak akan kehilanganmu!"

Sesungguhnya kita ketahui bahwa tidak mungkin manusia menyentuh arwah, dimanapun itu juga, tapi arwah mungkin bisa melakukan sebaliknya. Perlahan Zi Tao memudar, baying-bayang hitam putih hanyalah yang menemani pemuda pirang itu di lorong sunyi. Ia harus kembali ke dunia arwah karena Zi Tao sudah bukan milik dunia manusia.

Walaupun begitu, Zi Tao masih milik Kris, pria yang dicintainya.

Sebuah sumpah telah diutarakan, sebuah strategi telah dipikirkan secara masak, tapi apakah takdir akan membantu? Kris tidak tahu, tapi ia tidak akan berhenti sampai Zi Tao bisa menjadi miliknya lagi.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah dirimu."

Lampion merah yang disusun secara vertikal itu menghiasi ruangan singgasana, memberi kesan merah darah menyapu dinding alam—sealami yang dimiliki oleh kematian. Warna-warna itu memberi kesan kepada Zi Tao yang duduk di kursi kebesaran Yi Fan, hanfu setengah terbuka dan mata yang berlinang air mata. Ah, bahkan dalam kesedihan, pria itu masih terlihat anggun di matanya. Malaikat jatuh yang menggoda itu sekarang menjadi miliknya.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah melihat pengantin yang lebih menggairahkan dibandingmu, Taozi."

Puisi.

"Istri sang dewa kematian. Mungkin bukan gelar yang terlalu bagus, tapi kau ada di hadapanku, begitu siap untuk melaksanakan persatuan kita lagi." Seakan-akan menari dan menjadikan lesung pipi Zi Tao sebagai landasan, ia tersenyum bahkan saat Zi Tao mencoba menghindari sentuhannya. "Apa kau siap? Satu ciuman dulu sebelum kita memulai."

"Kumohon, Yi Fan…" Ah, ia berbicara! "Engkau pria yang baik. Aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi kau adalah pria yang baik. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan ini kepadaku, kan? Kris pasti akan kembali, jadi biarkan aku menyimpan kehormatanku. Jangan buka kakiku karena mereka bukan milikmu lagi."

"Aku adalah dewa kematian, Zi Tao. Kau ada di hadapanku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Dewa kematian tidak cocok dengan dirimu, Yi Fan. Kau terlalu baik."

Oh, jadi begitu. Apakah ini jawaban dari misteri kenapa Zi Tao menolaknya? Apakah ini yang Kris miliki dan dia tidak miliki? Ia sudah menjadi tidak kurang dari 'sangat baik' dan Zi Tao menolaknya karena ini? "Jadi ini alasannya? Apa karena aku terlalu baik? Hah? Cintaku sudah kutumpahkan semua kepadamu dan ini balasanmu?"

"Yi Fan…"

"Apa aku harus memperlakukanmu seperti budak hasrat juga? Begitu?"

Jika tadi Zi Tao hanya berlinang air mata, sekarang ia sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. "Yi Fan, aku tidak bermaksud—aku, maafkan aku…"

Sulit dipercaya—Zi Tao lebih mencintai Kris yang kasar, manipulatif, dan berhawa nafsu dibandingkan Yi Fan yang bersedia menunggu seumur hidup untuk cinta Zi Tao dan mencintai segala hal darinya! Ia meninggalkannya sekali dan Kris langsung menangkap hatinya seperti itu? Ah, seandainya ia masih hidup, ia pasti sudah kembali membunuh Kris agar tidak ikut campur dengan romansanya dengan Zi Tao. Si pirang itu hanya bisa merusak saja!

Tapi Yi Fan bukan Kris. Ia berusaha menormalkan emosinya dan berlutut di depan Zi Tao, menyergap rahangnya sehingga Zi Tao menatapnya. "Kris tidak akan kembali. Kau hanya punya aku sekarang."

"Tidak, Kris akan—"

"Aku bisa membahagiakanmu, Zi Tao. Apalagi yang kurang? Katakanlah, akan kulakukan jika itu membuatmu senang. Apa aku harus berhawa nafsu sepertinya? Menyentuhmu dengan semena-mena? Katakanlah."

"Yi Fan, kau tidak mengerti—"

"Oh, aku mengerti, Taozi. Kau ingin pria yang bergairah, aku tahu. Aku akan membuatmu nyaman disini, dihujani dengan cinta dan kasih sayangku, panda kecilku. Akan kupastikan kalau Kris tidak akan sempat melewati benakmu lagi karena hanya ada aku yang akan membawakanmu nikmat duniawi. Aku suami pertamamu dan aku berhak—Siapa itu?"

Zi Tao tidak pernah lebih bersyukur saat Yi Fan bergerak menjauhinya dan berlari ke lorong di depan ruangan itu.

Syukur kepada siapapun yang membiarkan pintu arwah terbuka dan dua orang mencoba itu kabur. Mungkin mereka akan mencoba mengambil tubuh mereka dan hidup kembali, tapi sebagai dewa kematian, ia bertugas menjaga sebagai roh orang mati, termasuk kedua sejoli itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya saat ia menghadang kedua arwah itu.

"Kami mohon, Yang Mulia," pinta pemuda yang lebih kecil, namun di belakangnya berdiri seseorang berwajah datar namun terlukiskan sedikit kesenduan. "Kami ingin kehidupan kedua. Kami tidak berniat mengganggu di dunia atas, Yang Mulia."

"Kalau kalian berpikiran bahwa kalian bisa seenaknya keluar dari sini, kalian salah besar. Mungkinkah kalian ingin cepat dikirim ke nereka untuk pembalasan dosa?" ujar Yi Fan dingin.

Si muka datar akhirnya berbicara. "Nama hamba Oh Sehun. Mohon maafkan kekasih hamba, Yang Mulia," sungguh aneh dipanggil 'Yang Mulia', tapi ia memang dewa kematian. Sudah sepantasnya. "Kami hanya ingin hidup kembali di dunia manusia tanpa menggentayangi atau apapun. Waktu kami bertemu di dunia hanya sedikit. Kami hanya ingin menikmati waktu kami bersama."

"Itu bukan masalahku."

"Tatkala Yang Mulia menemukan jodoh, tidakkah Yang Mulia merasakan cinta yang membara? Itulah perasaan saya kepada kekasih saya ini, Xi Lu Han. Cinta kami yakini adalah sejati dan adakah kekuatan yang lebih kuat dibandingkan cinta? Tentunya para dewa tidak akan menghalangi langkah kami, bukan?"

(Oh Sehun terkenal menjadi perayu yang handal ketimpang dengan lidahnya.)

Benar apa kata anak itu. Yi Fan telah tenggelam dalam cinta yang begitu dalam kepada Zi Tao yang tidak mau membalasnya. Ia melontarkan kata-kata manis dan pernyataan cinta dengan begitu mudahnya, membiarkan dirinya terperosok dalam kecemburuan. Cinta memang begitu kuat, hingga hati dewa kematian pun luluh karenanya. Ia pun angkat bicara, "Baiklah, kalian boleh—"

Kedua arwah itu sudah tidak ada. Digantikan oleh sosok besar yang lebih gelap rupanya, matanya besar dan penuh karisma yang menyeramkan. Minho sang dewa kematian yang sesungguhnya tidak senang dengan ketidakdisiplinan Yi Fan dalam melakukan tugasnya. Oh, tidak—ia geram!

"Apa kubilang, Taemin? Dunia kematian sudah porak-poranda. Buktinya Yi Fan membiarkan dua arwah lewat dari gerbang."

Berdiri di belakang Yi Fan, Kris dan bocah kecil—ia asumsikan 'Taemin'—tengah membicarakannya seakan-akan tidak percaya. Yah, Taemin hanya terlihat jijik. "Perlukah kukatakan bahwa semua ini hanya rencana kecil dari Yi Fan saja? Ia ingin kalian mengambil darahku agar ia bisa memasuki tubuhku dan kembali hidup dengan istriku ini."

(Penghasut betul dia!)

"Apa maksudmu? Hanya kau yang memiliki darah tangisan bulan!"

Kris memutarkan bola mata kepada Yi Fan. "Tidak, Yi Fan. Kau dan aku hidup bersama dengan Zi Tao."

"Kau berbohong!"

"Oh, tapi sungguh malangnya kau mengidap penyakit, Yi Fan. Kau tak ingat apa-apa karena kau memang hidup dengan benak yang gila setelah kau dihidupkan kembali oleh Zi Tao. Kau tidak tahan bahwa Zi Tao memang lebih mencintaiku, tapi ia tidak tega membunuhmu, maka kau biarkan pikiranmu digerogoti oleh arak dan menjadi gila karenanya!"

Yi Fan terlihat seperti ia akan menggigit—tidak, menerkamnya. "Satu-satunya yang gila disini hanyalah kau!"

"Bukankah itu yang dikatakan semua orang yang gila? Mengelak kenyataan dimana mereka tidak sebenarnya bangun dan berhalusinasi tentang hal-hal yang ada? Akuilah, Yi Fan, kau hanya ingin kedua orang ini membunuhku."

"Bagaimana dengan ritual laut yang Zi Tao lakukan untukku? Aku tidak gila, Kris! Kau yang gila!"

"Ah, ya… kau memang senang berhalusinasi, Yi Fan." Pintar sekali ia mengarang kisah fiksi. "Zi Tao sangat menyukai laut, membiarkan dirinya tersapu sepenuhnya oleh ombak dan kau sering sekali melihatnya mandi. Kau menganggapnya hadiah hiburan karena Zi Tao tidak mau digunakan olehmu, makanya ia selalu datang menangis kepadaku ketika kau mencoba memperkosanya."

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?" Aura yang ada di antara mereka berdua mulai berat, menyesakkan. "Kau mengarang saja!"

"Betulkah itu? Ia bahkan tidak pernah memakai kalungmu, bukan? Taozi menyayangiku, hanya ingin bersamaku, sedangkan kau? Kau memang gila, Yi Fan, berhalusinasi dan minum arak saja kerjamu sampai kau bunuh diri!"

"Diam! Aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang iblis! Kau tidak berhak mendapat cinta Zi Tao! Aku membencimu! Seharusnya kau mati saja! Seharusnya Zi Tao menjadi milikku! Apa yang kau miliki dan aku tidak punya? Dasar iblis! Mati sana kau! Ma—"

"Keputusan telah dibuat," potong Minho. Ia berjalan di antara kedua kembaran nyawa itu dan menggiring Taemin. "Aku akan mengetesmu, Wu Yi Fan. Mudah-mudahan kau memang benar bebas dari racun itu jika kau ingin keluar dari sini."

Dan dengan itu, Minho berjalan untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk menghilangkan rasa hambar darah untuk racun Taemin, tidak menyadari seringai mengerikan yang berkembang di wajah sang pria pirang.

(Semua berjalan sesuai rencana.)

.

.

.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu untuk pulang."

Setiap rencana harus memiliki kartu handal tersembunyi, itulah prinsipnya. Tanpa adanya sesuatu yang dirahasiakan, semua yang distrategikan akan hancur. Jika kau membuat pihak netral menjadi temanmu, kau tidak boleh langsung membeberkan segalanya.

Kris telah bersekongkol dengan Taemin sang pembuat boneka untuk membuat Minho berpikir bahwa pihak istana sedang kacau karena ia mengatakan bahwa Yi Fan memiliki racun yang sama—tentunya Taemin tidak akan berpikir dua kali karena keinginannya untuk kembali menjadi roh setelah tujuh ratus membuatnya buta akal sehat.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa katak besar yang tinggal di kedai Taemin adalah jelmaan Minho sendiri dan ia mendengar semuanya. Ia memakan umpan dan terhasut untuk mengetes Yi Fan. Saat itu mereka semua terkumpul: Zi Tao dan Kris tengah melihat semua itu terjadi, Minho mengawasi dan mengambil darah Yi Fan untuk diteteskan ke mangkuk naga berisikan air hangat itu, dan Taemin menunggu racunnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Minho sekali lagi, yang diangguki oleh Taemin.

(Ia mengangkat mangkuk itu dekat dengan bibirnya.)

Tentu saja ia tidak pernah mengatakan kepada Taemin bahwa Kris yang membebaskan Lu Han dan Sehun.

(Ia menenggak isi darah itu.)

Ia juga tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa hanya Kris yang dihidupkan kembali oleh Zi Tao.

(Terdengar suara pecah—mangkuk itu jatuh dari genggamannya.)

Serta ia tidak pernah memberi tahu Minho dan Taemin bahwa ia menyelipkan darahnya ke air hangat saat mereka tengah melepaskan rasa rindu mereka sesaat yang lalu.

("Kau dan istrimu boleh pergi," ucap Minho kepada Kris sambil menimang roh Taemin yang keluar dari tubuhnya.)

Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau Yi Fan melihat sebuah benang dan gunting yang keluar dari sabuk pinggang jasad pria berambut caramel itu dan tahu betul apa fungsinya, juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa Yi Fan mengikuti mereka sampai ke dunia atas di belakang Minho yang menangis akan bahagianya setelah hukuman mereka yang serasa abadi.

Perang ini belum berakhir.

.

.

.

Kris membayangkan istana merah yang terselimuti salju tiap kali ia melihat Zi Tao di dekat air mancur itu.

Warna merah memang cocok untuk memberi kesan kemilau untuk tubuh mengagumkan itu, bukan hanya warna hanfu yang dipakainya, tapi juga bibirnya yang merekah dan menguncup seperti biji buah delima. Rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya juga tidak kalah cantik, hal yang paling memikat adalah bagaimana kilat mata Zi Tao seperti menariknya untuk berbuat hal-hal yang melibatkan rasa keinginan yang lebih.

Ya, Kris sangat menyukainya saat Zi Tao bermain dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan di air mancur dan pelan-pelan menatapnya kemudian tersenyum, seolah-olah Kris bisa mendekatinya dan memberi paha dan betis yang tersingkap dari belahan bawah hanfunya ciuman karena begitu nakal telah muncul tanpa sepengetahuan Zi Tao yang bagaikan candu sang iblis.

Tapi tidak disalahkan kalau saat ini penggambaran itu sangat mirip dengan yang ada di air mancur. Mereka tidak berlapiskan sehelai benang pun, berada di atas batu halus di sungai tempat Zi Tao biasa membersihkan diri dan kelopak-kelopak bunga berjatuhan di atas pucuk kepalanya. _Hen mei—_sangat cantik_. _Kris memberi masing-masing kelopak mata Zi Tao ciuman penuh dahaga, membuat pemuda yang ada di bawahnya mendesah pelan.

"Hmm… Kris~"

"Taozi, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku," ujarnya kemudian menggigiti daun telinga Zi Tao.

Ia menginginkan ini. Ia butuh Kris. Ia butuh Kris menginginkannya, membutuhkannya. "Kris, aku mencintaimu. Aku mau—Hmmh~ …ini—Ah!"

Kris terkekeh ketika Zi Tao mendesah karena ia menggigit daun telinganya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Taozi. Kau segalanya bagiku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, sayang. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku menginginkanmu."

"O-oh! Kris… Hmm~ L-lagi…"

Sebuah permintaan dalam diam, permintaan untuk memujanya lagi. Zi Tao senang saat ia diperlakukan seperti harta yang tidak ternilai harganya, dipuja-puja seperti ia lebih hebat daripada para dewa. Perasaan seperti itu—bisa-bisa ia dibuat melayang! "Kau milikku. Kau hanya milikku—Oh, Taozi, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu seperti ini. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya, tubuhmu hanya akan patuh kepadaku. Hanya aku yang bisa memberikan kenikmatan seperti ini, sayang."

"M…" Kris menyentuhnya lagi, menggigiti tengkuknya sementara kedua tangannya menyerang kedua kembaran di dada Zi Tao tanpa aba-aba. "…Milikmu, Kris. Kris! Oh, Kris—Ahh~ Ah! Aah… Nyaaah…"

"Mmm… Suaramu saat memanggil namaku begitu memancingku, manis. Mulut yang—"

DEG.

…Jantungnya.

Kenapa ia merasa tiba-tiba akan putus?

"Hmm… Kris? Apa?"

DEG.

"Kris?"

"…Ada apa ini?"

DEG.

DEG.

"Kris, kau kenapa? Kris?"

DEG.

"…T-Tidak, Taozi. Aku…"

"Kris, kau kenapa? Jawab aku! Kris!"

Kenapa?

…Kenapa Yi Fan tidak bisa melakukannya? Belahan nyawanya itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya, merebut cinta istrinya, membuatnya tersiksa di dunia arwah, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa membunuh Kris?

Apakah gunting ini terlalu tumpul? Apakah benangnya tidak mau dipotong? Apa yang salah? Kenapa Kris belum mati juga? Ia tidak suka dengan pemandangan ini—Tidak suka! Tadinya ia berpikir bahwa ia bisa membunuh Zi Tao dan membuatnya istrinya lagi, tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana pemuda pirang itu bisa menguntitnya hingga ke dunia arwah. Opsi yang lain adalah membunuh Kris—dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya.

Kris tidak tahu keberadaan gunting dan benang nyawa para dewa. Hanya Yi Fan yang tahu.

Jadi, kenapa?

"Kris! Kris, kau kenapa? Apa kita perlu keluar dari sungai? Ayo, biar kuhangatkan! Kris! Kris!"

Ia mencoba memotong lagi.

Gagal.

"Kris, sadarlah! Kris!" Zi Tao berteriak-teriak, memanggil nama si pirang itu sebelum merangkulnya dan membawanya keluar dari sungai. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan darah mengalir dari mulutnya, beberapa bahkan sempat Kris muntahkan. Jarak dari sungai ke rumah mereka cukup dekat, Yi Fan sadari saat ia mengikuti mereka—ia tidak kasat mata di dunia atas, melihat Zi Tao meletakkan Kris di tempat tidur perlahan. "Kris, bertahanlah! Oh, demi—biar kubawa kau masuk ke rumah, Kris. Akan kubuatkan air panas, ya? Biar kau istirahat jadi jangan pergi kemana-mana."

Inilah kesempatannya.

Yi Fan memotong lagi, tapi tetap saja gagal. Yang dibuatnya hanyalah Kris yang terbatuk-batuk menahan dadanya yang seakan-akan melompat keluar dari tubuhnya dan memuntahkan darah lagi. Zi Tao yang mendengar suaminya batuk lagi meletakkan air panas dan mengambil beberapa kain perasnya kemudian menghampiri sosok yang hampir diambil maut itu. Ia memakaikan Kris dan dirinya satu lapis hanfu sebelum Zi Tao mengompres pelipis Kris yang berkeringat.

Merasakan hal yang hangat menekan di atas pelipisnya dan di depan mulutnya, ia melirik dan mendapati Zi Tao merawatinya dengan wajah yang sedih. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum, menarik kain-kain itu dari genggaman pemuda berambut gelap itu dan membujuknya agar Zi Tao berbaring bersamanya. Dilingkarkannya lengan itu disekelilingi pinggang dari tubuh yang ia puja, seolah-olah ia tidak ingin melihat hartanya pergi. Mungkin saja ini maut, pikirnya, walaupun ia merasa belum cukup tua untuk menghadapinya, tapi seandainya saja terjadi, hal terakhir yang ingin ia lihat di dunia ini adalah wajah Taozi kesayangannya dan mencium bibirnya yang tiada tara.

Kris melakukan keinginannya dan Zi Tao merasakan rasa bibir Kris yang sering memanjakannya tercampur oleh rasa besi yang hambar. "Kris…" panggilnya lirih, tapi si pirang itu tidak memanggil namanya kembali karena ia merasa jantungnya akan dicabut lagi. Ia muntah lagi dan Zi Tao menyergap mulutnya, membersihkannya dengan telaten dan mengelus-elus dadanya, berharap itu bisa menenangkannya. Kris menghargai usaha si manisnya dan mengelus punggungnya sayang.

Zi Tao tahu ini bukan sakit biasa. Jika Kris menjadi selemah ini, pastilah ini serius. Ia jatuh cinta kepada Kris yang kuat, yang mampu mengendalikan segala situasi, yang membuatnya begitu diinginkan dan dipuja. Zi Tao jatuh cinta begitu dalam. Bagaimana ia bisa keluar jika suaminya meninggalkannya? Belum lagi mereka baru saja mengalami peristiwa dengan kematian?

"Tao… zi?"

"Aku disini, Kris," jawabnya segera, "Aku selalu disini. Kris, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku—aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Kris, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku sungguh membutuhkanmu. Oh, Kris, aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

"… Cinta-i… mu…"

Zi Tao mencoba menahan isakannya, tapi ia malah menggunakan hanfu Kris untuk menyeka air matanya, yang dibalas dengan Kris membelai kepalanya pelan. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Yi Fan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dipotongnya benang itu dan ia girang ketika benang itu hampir putus, membuat Kris memutar matanya ke belakang seperti tidak sadarkan diri. Jiwa Kris juga terlihat hanya tertancap di ujung kakinya, hanya tinggal sedikit!

"Kris! Kris, kau… kau kenapa! Jawab aku, Kris, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu! Aku mencintaimu! Semua sentuhanmu, ciumanmu, pelukanmu, aku menyukai itu semua! Aku membutuhkanmu, menginginkanmu, dan aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon, jangan!"

Tinggal sedikit lagi dan Zi Tao akan menjadi miliknya.

(Hanya satu lagi. )

"Kris… jangan tinggalkan aku." Ia mendengar Zi Tao terisak.

(Hanya perlu satu gerakan tangan lagi.)

"Kris, tetaplah bersamaku! Sadar, Kris! Kris!"

(Hatinya yang telah dicabik-cabik akan disembuhkan lagi dengan istrinya berada di sampingnya.)

"Kris, jangan pergi! Aku membutuhkanmu! Aku mencintaimu, Kris!"

(Tubuh Kris akan kosong dan ia bebas untuk merasuki tubuh itu.)

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kris! Aku mencintaimu, Kris! Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon, Aku mencintaimu, Kris! Kris, jangan, Kris!"

(Semua yang ia inginkan ada disana. Akhir untuk kisah yang sempurna.)

"Aku mencintaimu, Kris, aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu! Kris, aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, kumohon, aku mencintaimu, Kris! Aku…"

(Tapi bukan kisah cinta yang sempurna untuk Zi Tao, bukan?)

Yi Fan membantu nyawa Kris yang bergantung kembali ke raganya. Ia pernah menjadi suami, mimpinya direnggut oleh orang lain, tapi ia malah merebut sebuah mimpi dari orang lain. Yi Fan sangat mencintai Zi Tao, tapi Zi Tao tidak akan menjadi miliknya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan, tapi menjebak Zi Tao dalam keserakahannya juga bukan yang ia inginkan. Zi Tao adalah segalanya bagi Yi Fan dan ia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, tapi ia juga menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk orang yang disayanginya.

Ia berjalan maju, tidak berani menengok ke belakang dan melihat Zi Tao bahagia di dekapan orang lain. Air tangisan bulan itu diberikan kepada Kris, bukan dirinya—ia bukan yang dipilih Zi Tao. Angin yang ada di luar menerpa di langit yang kelabu, kontras yang menarik dengan alam yang berwarna padu di atas kanvas tanah. Yi Fan menyerahkan diri untuk dibawa kembali ke dunia kematian, langkahnya kencang dan tegap selagi ia tidak pernah berbalik untuk melihat kenyataan pahit yang dipilihnya.

Bagaikan orang yang melarikan diri dari kelabunya hari-hari, tubuhnya pelan-pelan menyatu dengan udara sebagai roh yang semestinya, dibawa untuk menunggu hari yang dijanjikan.

"_Berbahagialah, Taozi."_

.

.

.

END (结束)

* * *

a/n: okelahhhh~ itu satu udahan... /tepar. maaf kosakatanya g bnyk soalnya kebanyakan kata disini umum n aku juga buru2. oke makasih semua yang udah baca n fav n review di story in ama mirror's edge! seashells is up next! hwaiting~

nah quiz time! tapi kali ini hanya yang bisa jawab dua-duanya yang boleh request oneshot, oke?

1. satu scene disini diadaptasikan dari cerita klasik romansa dari Yunani. **Antara siapa dan siapakah kisah cinta itu?** (clue: pernah dipakai di game Persona 3)

2. Sang pengukur, sang pemilin, dan sang pemotong memiliki nama sebutan 'The Three Fates' di mitologi Yunani dan bertugas menentukan takdir manusia tiga hari setelah mereka lahir. **Siapa nama asli _sang pengukur_?**

**NOTE: **_Pemenang akan langsung saya PM, tapi hanya yang paling cepat menjawab. Ditunggu ya~_

_._

_._


End file.
